A New Chapter
by SweetestKillian
Summary: Emma Swan has some news for her Husband Killian Jones, but he question is will he take the news well.
1. chapter 1

Emma was full with excitement. She wasn't sure she how Killian was going to take the news but, she just hoped it was going to be a good one. Emma was pregnant. She was finally going to give Killian the family he has always wanted.

Emma got up sighing. Killian wasn't in bed. She quickly got up putting on her robe and checking downstairs.

"Killian!" Emma called. Nothing. It wasn't like him to just wander without letting Emma know where he went off too. She knew where he would be this early in the morning. She quickly went upstairs and put some clothes on. She grabbed her keys and got into her bug and drove to the docs.

She smiled when she saw the Jolly Roger. Parking her car to the closest spot she found. She walked over to the ship. "Captain?" she said as she walked onto the ship. Killian got out from the lower deck, he smiled

"Aye my love. I didn't expect you up so early. Is everything okay? Where's Henry?"

Emma smiled walking up to Killian putting her arms around him. "You worry too much, He's with Regina. He wanted to spend some time with her before he leaves for college. But i did want to tell you something."

Killian smiles at his wife. It still shocks him every time he calls her that. His wife. "What is it love?" Emma looks down and says " Remember a few nights ago when we started talking about wanting a family? And i wasn't sure if i was able to get pregnant." Killian nodded not trusting his voice knowing it will start cracking.

Emma took out her pregnancy test and handed it to him. "I guess this will answer our question." She says with a smile. Killian looked down at the test and saw two lines. "Does this mean? Are you really?" He put his hand over his mouth from holding back a sob. Emma says "Yes. I'm pregnant."

"I-I'm going-g to be a D-daddy? You have our baby in there?" He puts his hand over her stomach. Emma nods tears falling from her eyes. She was so happy that he was okay with this. That he wanted this baby. " I was so nervous. I wasn't sure if you wanted this. I didn't want to go through this alone again." Killian says " Oh darling. It takes two to make a baby and i want nothing more than to have a family with you. I married you for a reason. I wanted a future with you and a family is part of that future. Sure we have Henry but, neither of us we're there for his first and now we get our turn. We get to raise our baby from day one."

Emma was full on crying at this moment. She was so lucky to call this man her husband. Killian leaned down and kissed her. He lifted her up and kissed her with so much passion he never wanted to let her go. This was it. This was their future. And he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a beautiful couple of days for Emma and Killian. Emma has been feeling that morning sickness though and every morning Killian wakes up and holds her hair back. They still haven't told Henry yet and Emma really wants to before he leaves for school. She has to tel her parents as well but, she feels that Henry should know first.

Getting herself a cup of coffee decaf of course. She hears Henry come downstairs. Emma smiles. She has never been so proud of her boy as she is now. She got to watch him grow up from the small 10 year old boy that knocked on her door to the now 18 year old boy that is leaving for college in a couple of days.

Henry says " Hey mom."

He walks over to her and kisses her cheek.

She smiles and says " Hey kid, Can we talk for a second there is something I need to tell you."

Henry looks over at her nervous, but takes a seat at the table. She does as well.

Henry says " So what's up mom?"

Emma sighs she says " So i don't really know how to say this but,"

" Your pregnant?" Henry cuts her off. Emma stood completely in shock

"How do you?" She says

"I heard you throw up the last couple of mornings so I just figured that was it."

Emma says "And you're okay with it?"

Henry says " Mom, I've watched you and Dad fall in love since day one. It was bound to happen at some point. I'm just gad our family gets to grow."

Emma smiles with tears forming in her eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones.

Henry says "Oh mom."

He walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

"I just can't believe you're leaving, but we'll see you for thanksgiving right?"

Henry says "Of course you will mom, I'm only a phone call or text away you know that."

Emma smiles wide. Her boy was all grown up. He didn't need her anymore.

"I know kid, I know. This baby is going to have the best big brother ever."

Henry smiles and says "Did you tell Grandma and Grandpa yet?"

Emma shakes her head "No, I wanted to tell you first."

Henry smiles " Well why don't we tell them today at Granny's for lunch?"

Killian comes downstairs and says " That's a great idea lad." Henry smiles over at Killian. Over the last couple of years Killian and Henry got really close. Close to the point Henry started calling Killian Dad. He knew Neal was his father but, Killian has a special place in his heart and was always the father figure in his life.

Killian says " Good morning love." He leans over and kisses her lightly.

Emma says "Good morning handsome. Let me go give my dad a call so they can meet us for lunch. Henry do you wanna text Regina and invite her as well?"

Henry smiles and nods, taking his phone out and texting Regina.

Emma went over to her phone and called David.

Emma says " Hi daddy."

David says " Hey Em, Is everything okay?"

Emma says " Yeah everything is great. Would you and mom like to meet us at Granny's for lunch. Killian and I have some news to tell you guys."

David says " Of course I'll tell your mother and we will meet you guys there at noon."

Emma says " Thank you Daddy. I love you."

David says " Love you too Princess. See you soon."

They both hang up.

Henry says " Regina will meet us there at Noon. As well. This is amazing I can't believe we are going to have another baby in the family. Neal is already 2."

Emma smiles she says " It is amazing. Isn't it kid? Why don't you go get ready so we can head out and meet everyone."

Henry nods and runs upstairs.

Killian says " that boy needs to stop growing."

Emma says " I agree but, he's turning into a fine young man thanks to you."

She leans over and kisses him. KIllian says " Aye, I love being that boy's father. Now we have a new lad joining our crew?"

He puts his hand over Emma's belly.

Emma says " Lad? You think it's a boy?"

Killian nods.

The two of them get ready for Granny's and they all head over there. Arriving at Granny's Snow and David are there with Neal already.

"Em Em" Neal calls out and lifts his arms up for Emma to pick him up.

Emma picks him up and says " Hey little prince, you're getting so big."

Neal smiles and leans his head on Emma's shoulder putting his thumb in his mouth.

David says " Hey princess" He leans over and kisses Emma cheek.

Emma says " Hi daddy. Thank you guys for meeting with us, it really means a lot."

Regina walks in the door and says " Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

She walks over to Henry and gives him a hug. He says " Nope you just made it in time."

Emma smiles and says " First I just wanted to say thank you guys for being such an amazing and supportive family. I honestly don't know where I would be without you guys. Second, Killian and I have a bit of news to share with you."

Emma smiled and looked over at Killian. He started blushing and smiled. " Lately Emma and I have been talking about extending our family. We love Henry with all our hearts but, with the lad going away crew is one less."

Emma smiles thens says " Well i guess what Killian and I are trying to say is. We're pregnant. They baby should be due in April."

Everyone Cheers and claps for the happy couple. Snow gets up and hugs them both.

Snow says " Oh Honey I'm so happy for you both, you both truly deserve it."

David smiled and pats Killian on the back he says "Hope your ready for sleepless nights buddy." He laughs and continues saying " No but really, I'm so happy for you both."

Regina smiles and says " That's amazing news you two. Congratulations."

Henry lifts up his glass and says " To Hook and Emma!"

"To Hook and Emma" Everyone in Granny's repeated.

Emma smiled holding her husband close. Family, this is what a true family is.


	3. Chapter 3

**16 weeks**

Emma woke up running to the bathroom. She thought this morning sickness would be over by now but she guessed wrong.

Her and Killian had an ultrasound today they were going to find out the sex of their baby.

When she had Henry she didn't want to know anything. She knew she was gonna give him up. She didn't want to get attached to him. So she refused to find out but, this time around she has the man of her dreams and their child on the way.

Emma stood up from the toilet and went over to the sink. She quickly brushed her teeth to get the nasty vomit taste out of her mouth.

Killian came into the bathroom and says "aye love, how are you feeling today?"

Emma smiles and says "besides the morning sickness pretty good." She smiles and puts her hand over her stomach.

Killian smiles and says " we get to find out if it's a little lass or lad today. I think it's a little pirate."

Emma laughs and says " hmm i'm not to sure. I guess we'll find out soon. My parents wanted all of us to go over to the loft for dinner tonight. I guess we can tell everyone there too."

Killian nods. He walks closer to her and kisses her deeply. Emma moans and wraps her arms around him. She still can't believe this man is her husband.

Killian sighs and pulls away then says "I think we should get ready. We can grab breakfast at Granny's if you like."

Emma nods and smiles.

They get ready for the day and head over to Granny's.

Killian says " has the lad messaged you today?"

Emma says "not yet. But i'll FaceTime him later to tell him the news."

Killian nods and orders them food. They eat and head over to the hospital. Killian was shaking his leg to calm down his nerves.

Emma places her hand on his leg to stop him.

Emma says "It's going to be okay Killian. Nothing is going to happen to our child."

Killian says "I know I'm just nervous."

Emma nods. The doctor comes out and says "Emma Swan?"

She smiles and they both follow the doctor to the room. Emma goes up onto the chair then takes Killian hand.

Doctor says " You two ready to find out the gender today?"

Emma nods. The doctor takes the wand and puts jell on it. He says " It's gonna be a bit cold."

Within seconds they hear their child's heartbeat. Killian has tears in his eyes and so does Emma.

The doctor says " You see that there." He points in between the baby's leg.

Killian says "It's a boy?"

The doctor nods. Emma has tears in her eyes. Another boy. Another baby boy with the man that she loves.

Killian says "You see that Emma it's a little lad. Just like his big brother."

Emma nods. Killian leans down and kisses her deeply.

The doctor says " I'll give you two a minute and print you two a few pictures. Congratulations."

Killian says "Thank you doc."

He leaves the room. Emma says "Killian, do you know what this means? It means i get another chance. I get to do all the firsts that I didn't get to do with Henry."

Killian says "It does. I get to teach our boy how to sail."

Emma knew how much this would mean to Killian, she's just so happy it's with him.

After the doctor apportionment Emma takes out her phone and facetimes Henry.

Henry says " Hey mom."

Emma smile and holds up the phone so he sees both her and Killian.

Killian says "Hey lad, so you wanna know if you're having a brother or sister?"

Henry says "shit yeah i do."

Emma smiles and says "Well it looks like we're having a boy. You're gonna have a little brother."

Henry says "that's so cool mom and dad. I'm so happy for you both. I can't wait to meet my little brother. You'll tell me his name once you pick it out right?"

Emma says " of course kid, you're always the first person I tell."

Henry says "Thanks mom. I love you both. I'll be home for christmas before you know it."

Killian says " we can't wait lad. See you soon."

Henry says " Love you both." and hangs up.

Emma says "I still can't believe he's in college. He's so grown up."

Killian says "aye, he is. But, he had an amazing mom to help him along the way."

Emma says " Thank you but, Regina is the real hero in raising him."

Killian says "She did but, you helped too and now you got your second chance."

Later that night they arrive at the Charmings.

David says " Hey you two, how did the doctors go?"

Emma smiles and takes Killian's hand she says " We have sonograms for you."

She takes one out of her pocket and hands it to David.

David says " Oh Emma, this is perfect thank you."

Emma says "It's a boy." Tears starting to form in her eyes.

Snow says "Oh Emma." She goes over to hug her.

Killian smiles at the two of them and says " Another lad, to join our crew." He smiles.

Neal says "Em Em no sad."

Emma smiles and picks Neal up she says " Oh Neal. These are happy tears. You're going to have a new friend to play with soon."

Neal points to Emma's belly and says "baby?"

Emma says " That's right my love."

That night Killian and Emma got home awfully late, they had such an amazing time with her parents and Neal that they lost track of time.

Getting ready for bed Emma says " What do you think about Everett for a name?"

Killian looked at her and says " Everett? That's different. We can call him Ev for short."

Emma nods. She goes over to kisses him deeply. This man her husband. The father of her unborn child. Was here and he was here to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

19 weeks

The past couple of weeks went about as normal. Emma worked at the station with David even though Killian kept telling Emma to rest.

Christmas was around the corner which means Henry was home from college for the month. Emma was so happy to have her son home.

They still haven't told Henry his little brothers name yet, they wanted to wait till he was here in person.

It was christmas eve morning and Emma was cooking pancakes. Henry came downstairs yawning.

He says " morning ma. How did you sleep?"

She kisses her cheek and smiles.

Emma says " pretty well except for the fact your little brother was sitting on my bladder all night."

Henry laughs and says " aw I'm sorry mom. It will be over before you know it. Hey have you and Dad find a name yet for him?"

Killian comes downstairs and says " We have lad, you wanna hear it?"

Henry says " Of course I do."

Emma turns around and with her hand on her stomach then says " Everett James Jones."

Henry smiles and says " I love it mom. It's perfect. We'll call him Ev for short."

Emma laughs and says " you're dad said the same thing."

Emma felt a weird feeling and held onto the counter.

Killian says " Love? Are you okay?"

Emma says " yeah, yeah. I think i just felt the baby kick."

Killian smiles and says " Was it the first time you felt him?"

Emma says "I felt it a few times yesterday, but i'm not sure if you'll be able to feel him yet."

Killian placed his hand on her stomach and felt a movement. He smiled so wide and says " Aye love I think our little pirate knows his mommy and daddy."

Killian smiled and leaned in and kissed Emma. Henry says " Ugh i'll give you guys a moment." Slowly getting up from his chair and working his way back upstairs.

Killian laughed into the kissed and pulled away he says "Even after all these years the lad still needs to leave the room"

Emma laughs and says " I mean It is weird seeing my parents like that and I'm in my late 30's so i get it."

They both laugh. Emma says " I think we need to start getting the house ready. Everyone is coming over for dinner and I wanna give Henry his gift before they get here."

Killian says " Can't you just give the lad his present tomorrow?"

Emma says "Killian, this one is special, I've had this planned for so long."

Killian says "Aye, that you have. You think he's ready for it."

Emma smiles and says " he's so grown up now and I want him to have something so he's always remember where he came from."

Killian smiles, he truly loved that boy more than words can explain.

After a couple of hours of cleaning up the house and getting it ready for guest Emma calls Henry down.

Henry says " Hey mom is everything okay?"

Emma smiles and says " Yeah kid, I just wanted to give you one of your presents early before everyone got here."

Henry says "oh mom. You didn't need to get me anything."

Emma says " I know but, since you're growing up I wanted to give you something special."

Emma took the gift from under the tree and handed it to him. She smiled as he started unwrapping it.

It was a beautiful leather journal with a buckle on it. On it is had small letters.

Henry says "are those my initials?"

Emma nods and says " You and your brothers. I just wanted you to have something special so you always remember where you came from."

Henry says " Oh mom I love it. Thank you." He leans over and hugs her tightly.

Emma says " I'm so glad you love it. Why don't you open it?"

Henry smiles a bit confused but, he does. Falling out of the journal are pictures. Of him and Emma when they first met. Of him and Killian sword fighting. Of all three of them at his parents wedding. And last but not least a sonogram of his little brother from his last ultrasound.

Emma says " I wanted you to have these as well. I know they are really special to you and too me and your dad and i just wanted you to have them. "

Henry smiles and says " thank you mom really. This is honestly the best present I've ever got."

Emma smiles tears forming in her eyes.

Henry says " Oh mom don't cry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Emma says "No. These are happy tears. I'm just so happy your home."

Henry says " I'm happy to be home mom. I missed you."

Emma says "I missed you too kid, a lot."

Emma smiled and whipped away her tears.

Henry says " Let me go put this in my room. I don't want it t get lost when everyone is here."

Emma nods she smiles when she sees Henry put the sonogram picture in his back pocket.

He's going to be an amazing big brother Emma thought.

Everyone arrived an hour later.

Emma stayed by Killian's side the whole night, Henry played with Neal, Roland, and Robyn.

Emma smiled her whole family was in this house. Nobody was dead or fighting curtain death, no dragons or evil witches. She couldn't have asked for a better family or ever a better Christmas than this one.


End file.
